


Smiles In My Nightmare

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Brad's emotional response to Seana's surgery.
Relationships: Seana Mahoney/Brad Sherwood





	Smiles In My Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Whose not bored during this time? I couldn't come up with anything to write about so I found a random title generator and this is the title that popped up.
> 
> Also, I didn't proofread this so sorry for the errors.

The "I" in this story is Seana.

I rarely ever see this man sleep. I’m not sure how he’s able to function on such little sleep but he has had years of practice since he doesn’t exactly get eight hours a night when he’s on the road. 

Speaking of the road, I know he’s missing it right now but I’m glad he and Colin were able to reschedule their current tour so he can be home with me during my recovery from surgery. I know I told him I’d be fine but both he and Colin said no. While I would have managed, the pain from recovery has made some task difficult.

The day of the surgery he made sure I wasn’t nervous but I know he was scared as hell that he was going to lose me. I was having a hysterectomy due to a lot of issues with my reproductive organs and this was the best course of action. I know he would rather me take pills but he knows in the long run that I would end up having surgery so might as well as get this over with. Colin called me after saying that to let him know next time I needed surgery because he would fly in to sit with Brad. Apparently once I was wheeled into surgery, Brad immediately got on the phone with Colin and talked to him for over three hours about anything and everything. Colin told me that he kept telling him that he was so worried about the procedure and what if this didn’t help, just made it worse, then what?

Onto what’s going on now. He’s been running himself ragged trying to take care of me and getting everything I need. It’s been a week or so and I can do some things for myself, but he’s insistent about helping me. I find it very sweet but a bit overbearing but that’s his personality. Go big or go home. There’s no in-between. 

Its not so often that I get to watch him sleep. He usually is up before me and goes to bed after me. Something made me wake up in the middle of the night and I couldn’t fall back asleep so I watched him sleep. It didn’t take very long for everything to change from peaceful to chaotic. Suddenly he was thrashing in his sleep screaming “NO” over and over again. I screamed “Brad” a couple of times but it didn’t rouse him from sleep so I got out of bed, ran to his side of the bed and shook him awake. I didn’t want him to accidentally kick me for obvious reasons. This did the trick. He sat upright in bed and screamed. It took a moment for him to wake up and realize that it was just a nightmare. He saw me, wrap his arms around me and cried in relief. I just let him cry and gently scratch the top of his head with one hand and wrap him with the other arm. 

It took him a while to calm down. Once the tears stop flowing, he just was content to just let me hold him for awhile. About five minutes of that and I realized he had fallen back asleep. I gently woke him up so he could get back in the bed. What I wasn’t expecting was him not letting go of me to do so. So, he gently pulled me along and made room for me on his side of the bed.

Once settled, “You died,” he whispered.

“I figured that what had happened.”

He said one more thing and then we fell asleep, “Yeah, but you put the smiles in my nightmare.”


End file.
